


Easy

by SkyFireForever



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Begging, Blood, Choking, Gags, Hair-pulling, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Safewords, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Unsafe Sex Between Immortals, only a little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: Tim’s had a bad day and chooses to be difficult about it. Ashes puts him in his place
Relationships: Ashes O'Reilly/Gunpowder Tim
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Do not try this at home! These are immortals with a healing factor, so they can do whatever they want.

Tim stormed from room to room, slamming doors and knocking things over. He was just a blur of brown hair and rage, not caring about the ruckus he was causing. 

Ashes was intrigued, walking out of their room just in time to see Tim fly by, slamming another door behind him. 

“Is there a problem here?” Ashes asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Tim let out a deranged laugh. “No.” He said flatly. “No problem.” He grabbed a vase that held a few flowers before hurling it at a wall, grinning in satisfaction as it smashed. 

“Nastya’s gonna kill you for abusing her girlfriend.” They pointed out, leaning against their doorway with their arms crossed. “I don’t think throwing things at Aurora is gonna get you on her good side.” 

They pulled out a carton of cigarettes, taking one out and placing it between their lips before lighting it. 

“Well, that’s her problem.” Tim searched for something else to destroy, practically abuzz with the need to break something. He got this way sometimes, filled with an energy that he couldn’t control. He needed to destroy, to smash, to  _ fight.  _ Ashes knew just how to take care of him. 

They took a drag from their cigarette before blowing out the smoke, lazily watching it drift through the air. “Are you gonna keep breaking things or do you want to get fucked?” They asked, watching as Tim went stiff. 

“Depends,” he said carefully. “Are you going to make me fight for it?” 

Ashes smirked, walking over to him and placing their finger under his chin. “You know I will.” 

In a flash, Tim’s mouth was on theirs, shoving his tongue down their throat and knocking their cigarette to the floor. They placed their hands on his hips, pulling him flush against them. They just parted their lips, allowing Tim to do whatever he wished, which included tugging their bottom lip between his teeth and biting down hard enough to draw blood. 

As soon as they tasted blood, Ashes decided that it was time they took over. Their passive grip on Tim’s hips tightened as they backed him against the wall, slamming him against it. They pulled their mouth away, earning a whine from Tim, who chased after their lips. 

They smirked before attacking his neck with kisses and scrapes of teeth against skin. They were aware that their bleeding lip was leaving droplets of red against his pale throat, but they doubted that he would mind. 

Tim, for his part, was growling like some sort of rabid animal, clawing at Ashes’ back through their vest and shirt. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” He snarled, struggling to untuck their shirt to gain access to bare skin, likely just so he could scratch at it. 

Ashes chuckled against Tim’s neck. “Says you.” They murmured, pointing out that he was just as dressed as they were. They resumed pressing wet, messy kisses to his skin. 

He squirmed beneath them, clearly dissatisfied with just kisses. He managed to pull their shirt up enough to dig his blunt nails into the skin of their back. He dragged his nails upwards, scratching ruthlessly at their back. 

They hissed a bit, though it barely hurt due to just how short he kept his nails. It was the attempt to cause pain that got them worked up. 

They cut the crap and dug their teeth into the flesh of his throat, drawing out a gasp followed by a moan. They started sucking and biting at his neck, leaving dark marks in their wake. 

Tim never ceased in attacking their back with everything he had, scratching and clawing and pinching. He was doing everything in his power to make them feel pain, to drive them toward snapping. 

Unluckily for him, Ashes knew how to keep their cool. They soothed each bite with their tongue, applying a gentle pressure to the wounds. Tim was clearly growing impatient. 

“Fucking stop this coddling bullshit!” His voice was low and sharp. “Either fuck me like you mean it or I’ll find someone who will.” He warned, but Ashes knew it to be an empty threat. He wanted Ashes and it was Ashes he would get. 

They took pity on him, though, pulling away just enough to begin unbuttoning his vest. They took their own sweet time doing so, watching as Tim struggled to stay still. They wondered how long it would take for him to break.

Evidently, not long, as his hands came up to rip the rest of his vest open, sending buttons flying to the floor. 

“You couldn’t be patient for five seconds, could you?” Ashes chided as though this hadn’t been their intention. “You just had to have things your way.” 

A grin spread across his face. “What are you gonna do about it?” He challenged, baiting them. Ashes knew he wanted to be punished, craved it, needed it. Who were they to deny him? 

A large hand came to wrap around his throat, not applying any pressure, not yet. It was just there as a warning, a promise. “You’re going to need to learn how to behave.” Ashes said calmly just before applying the slightest amount of pressure against his neck. “If you can’t learn that on your own, I will have to teach you.” They watched as his eyes went wide, hands automatically rising to grip at their arm. 

They released the hold on his neck, allowing him to take several gulps of air. As he focused on the act of breathing, they pushed his vest off of his shoulders and to the floor. His shirt already had several buttons unbuttoned and was open at the top, revealing his curly chest hair. 

Ashes smirked and gathered a bit of chest hair between two fingers before tugging, not enough to yank any hairs free, but enough to be felt. Tim’s back arched and he groaned, head falling back against the wall. 

They got to work unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, appreciating that this time, he remained relatively still until the article was fully removed. They ran their hands up his stomach and over his chest, just feeling the soft skin and tense muscle. Once they reached his nipples, a smirk appeared on their face and they took hold of one and  _ twisted _ , earning a yelp from the man at their mercy. 

They ducked their head and pulled the nub between their teeth, sucking lightly. Tim moaned, a hand coming to knock Ashes’ hat off and tangle in their hair. He breathed heavily, chest rising and falling with each intake of breath. He didn’t tug on Ashes’ hair or do anything more than grip it. A wise decision, as it showed that he knew what was best for him. 

Ashes switched their attention to the other nipple, scraping their teeth against it. They swirled their tongue over the nub before pulling away. “I think it’s time we moved to my room.” They said, taking in the sight of how wrecked Tim already looked. He’d barely been touched, but he was so desperate for it that his mouth hung open and his legs were spread. 

They took hold of his shoulders and marched him into their bedroom, leaving his clothes behind them. He could always go back for them later. Once inside, they shut the door behind them. 

“Alright, on your knees.” They instructed, ushering Tim to the center of the room. They turned their back on him in order to rummage through the closet for a strap. They found what they were looking for - a large number that would prove difficult, but not impossible for Tim to take. 

They grabbed a harness before turning back around to find that Tim was still just standing there, a shit-eating grin on his face. 

He was going to put up more of a fight than originally thought. 

“Didn’t I tell you to get on your knees?” Their voice was low and cold. 

“Yeah, I think you did.” He smirked. “Funny thing, though. I just don’t seem to want to obey.” 

If it was going to be like that, so be it. 

A  _ crack  _ sounded across the room. Ashes’ hand stung slightly from hitting across Tim’s face. His head jerked to the side and he let out a breathy moan as his eyelids fluttered. This was exactly what he needed. 

“Do you feel like obeying now?” 

“No. I don’t think I do.” 

They backhanded him, relishing in the sharp sound of skin smacking skin. They grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back, gripping his chin with their other hand. 

“Now listen here,” they began. “Right now, you belong to  _ me.  _ You do what I say if you want something from me, which you clearly do.” They released his face to palm cruelly at his cock through the material of his pants. 

They released their grip on his hair and placed their hands on his shoulders. They pushed down, forcing Tim to his knees. They forced his head up so that he was looking at them as they put on their harness. 

“You’re going to be a good boy and suck me off,” they told him.

“And if I don’t want to be good?” 

They smacked him. 

“Then you’ll be punished.” 

He moaned, seeming to like that idea. He opened his mouth, likely to mouth off again, but Ashes didn’t give him the chance before pressing forward. They shoved their strap into his mouth and down his throat, watching with satisfaction as he gagged around it. 

Tim managed to behave himself for a few moments, allowing Ashes to shallowly fuck their strap into his throat. He gagged, drool sliding down his chin as his mouth was forced obscenely wide. 

Then, he just had to go and ruin it. 

Ashes knew the moment Tim’s teeth dug into the strap. Their thrusting stopped and they glared down at him, seeing the tell-tale signs of an attempt at a smirk on his lips. 

They yanked their strap from his mouth and fisted their hand into his hair. “You wanna behave like a little bitch?” Their voice was cold, but calm. “Then you’ll get treated like a little bitch.” 

They dragged him to his feet, leading him by the hair towards the closet. They released him for just a moment so they could fish out a ring gag and a collar. 

“Color?” 

“Green, fuck.” His eyes snapped to the tools Ashes had procured.

They snapped the collar around his neck, tight enough that he’d feel it, but not tight enough to choke him. They shoved the gag into his mouth, putting it in place so it would hold his mouth open. 

“There. Now, you’re going to finish sucking my strap until I decide you’re done.” They shoved him back to his knees. “And then you’ll face your real punishment.” They smirked. “Color?” 

He held up one finger for green. 

They wasted no time in pushing the strap back between his lips and through the circle of the ring gag. They didn’t hold back this time, fucking his throat with wild abandon. 

He gagged and drooled, trying to cough and splutter past the cock in his mouth. He choked as Ashes continued using him as they saw fit, his eyes eventually rolling back. 

Just when he was in danger of passing out, Ashes removed their strap, allowing him to fall forward and gasp for air. 

They watched him for a moment before pulling him up by his hair and throwing him over the bed. 

They easily undid his belt before unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down. They kneaded at the flesh of his ass, causing him to moan around his gag. 

Their hand came down hard on his ass. Then again. And again. 

They put all of their weight into each smack. They watched with pleasure at white skin turned pink turned red. They kept it up, keeping an eye on Tim’s fingers in case he signaled for this to stop. He didn’t.

They didn’t know how long they spanked him, but it was long enough for him to start openly sobbing. Oh, how they loved the sounds he made. 

By the time they decided he’d had enough, their palm was stinging from the pressure of the slaps. They did nothing to soothe him, just leaving him long enough to retrieve a bottle of lube. 

“I’m going to ungag you now,” they told him. “And I expect you to be loud.” They removed the gag and tossed it to some unseen corner of the room. 

Tim stretched out his jaw, massaging it. 

“Jesus, Ashes,” he muttered, voice still wet with tears. 

Ashes just smirked as they poured a generous amount of lube onto their fingers. They brought a finger between Tim’s cheeks and circled his hole, watching as he shuddered. They pressed their finger inside of him, enjoying how he pressed back against them. 

He clawed at the sheets, his face falling into the mattress. “Come on. I can take more than that.” 

“Oh, can you?” Ashes just went slower, teasing him and stretching him open at a slow pace. 

“Yes!” He gasped. “Yes, I can. So hurry the fuck up!” 

That earned him a bite to his thigh. 

They eventually worked a second finger into him, scissoring him open. But he still wanted to behave like a brat and begged for their cock.

Fine. If he wanted their cock so badly, he would get it.

They poured lube into their palm before slicking their strap up with it. They leaned forward, pressing the head of the toy into Tim’s hole before he was properly prepared for it. 

He howled, grasping at the sheets and subconsciously trying to pull himself away. Ashes could only imagine how painful the stretch was for him, as he’d only been prepped with two of their fingers and the cock they were currently wearing was at least the size of four. 

He let out a strangled sob as Ashes gripped his hips to hold him in place. They slowly worked their strap into him, not wanting to cause him  _ too  _ much damage. It was already likely they were tearing something inside of him. 

He thrashed wildly, screaming and panting and sobbing. They were filling him up so beautifully, watching in awe as his hole stretched to accommodate them. 

“Y-Yellow!” 

And they went still in an instant. 

They began pulling out, but he shook his head. “Stop. Wait. Fuck.” 

They stilled again. 

“What is it, sweetheart?” They asked, running a comforting hand down his back. 

“I just- just need a minute. Fuck,” he panted, his eyes squeezed shut. “My ass is on fucking fire.” 

They chuckled. “It’s not trust me.” 

He rolled his eyes, but collapsed on the bed, allowing himself to go boneless. 

They waited patiently, humming softly and stroking his hair. Only the head of the strap was inside of him. 

“I can get a smaller strap,” they offered. “Or I can pull out and give you more prep.” 

“No.” He shook his head. “No, I can take it. I just need a moment.” 

“As you wish.” 

It took several minutes for Tim to fully prepare himself. “Green.” 

And Ashes resumed the task of forcing their cock into his too-tight hole. He grimaced and grunted and cried out, but he didn’t safeword again. They buried themself to the hilt, stroking his sides. 

“I’m going to start fucking you now,” they warned, waiting until he gave a brief nod of his head before continuing. 

They just rolled their hips slowly at first before gradually increasing their pace. Their plan was to fuck Tim until he had no fight left in him and they intended to do exactly that. Soon, they were pounding into him, watching their strap disappear inside of him. A small amount of blood trickled down his thighs. 

“You’re going to get off on my cock alone,” they said casually. “And you’re going to beg for it.” 

“Like hell I am.”

Ashes shifted their angle inside of him, having a great deal of control over their strap. They attacked the spot inside of him that had him gasping and swearing under his breath. 

“Beg,” they demanded. “If you come before you have my permission, I won’t fuck you again for a year.” 

He whined at that, but refused to beg. He moaned and cried and swore, but he didn’t beg. 

Ashes gripped his hair as they fucked into him, grunting from exertion. They put a finger through the loop of his collar and tugged, cutting off his air. He groaned and shuddered. They could tell he was close. 

They suddenly stopped altogether, releasing the collar and pulling out. It took Tim a moment to realize what was happening. 

“What the hell?” He snapped. 

“You weren’t going to beg.” They shrugged. “You didn’t deserve any more.” 

Tim stared at them. “You aren’t just going to leave me like this.” 

“You can leave.” 

“Wait, no.” His eyes were wide. “No, fuck me. I was close.” 

They raised an eyebrow at him, not moving. 

“Please.” He gave in. “Please fuck me. Let me come. Please.” 

Who were they to refuse? 

They pushed back into him and set a brutal pace, ignoring his gasps and screams. “Come on,” they encouraged. “Come for me.” 

“I-I can’t,” he gasped out. “Touch my dick. Please.”

“Hm. No.” They continued fucking him. “You can get off on this. I know you can. Come on.” 

It took several more thrusts at just the right angle, but eventually, he stiffened and shouted, spilling himself over the bed. 

Ashes fucked him through it until he shook his head, overstimulated. 

They pulled out, removing the harness and tossing it aside. Tim collapsed into a puddle of his own mess. 

They pulled him into their arms, not minding the mess he had made. They stroked his hair and kissed his cheek. 

“You were so good for me,” they told him.

He snorted. “Liar,” he muttered. “I was a little shit.” 

They chuckled. “Yeah, you were,” they agreed. “But you were still good fun, though.” 

He hummed and snuggled against them. 

“So, what got you so worked up today?” They asked. 

“Feelings. Stupid shit.” He shook his head. “Needed to get out of my head.” 

“Did I help?” 

“Fuck, yeah.” 

“Good.” They kissed him. “Now get some rest.” 

And he did. 


End file.
